


Green Eyed Monster and Green Lace Panties

by KayDiggsWriting



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Arguing, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucked Up, Hamgelica, Jealousy, Modern Era, OBC - Freeform, Office Sex, One Shot, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting
Summary: This hadn't been going on since the beginning. Alexander knew Angelica for fives years and never touched her. Never even wanted to. But there was something about being locked in an office together for hours every evening. All it took was one longer night and a kiss neither of them expected. Alexander was hooked. They both were.





	Green Eyed Monster and Green Lace Panties

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head when I was in the shower last night. So I stayed up writing it. I figured you all deserved a little something extra since I haven't been updating lately.   
Spelling and grammar mistakes are inevitable so please excuse them.  
Now, enjoy this smutty office one shot!

She is such a bitch sometimes. 

She is flirting with him. She is _so obviously _flirting with him. Of course today just happens to be the day she wears a dress to the office. A custom fit, knee length, black number with sleeves that cut off at her elbow. A big jump from the power suits she usually wore. Even her hair is different. She'd forgone the typical up do that showed off the smooth curve of her neck. No, today her hair falls down her shoulders in all her natural glory. She looks less like his boss and more like a model snatched from the runway and forced to sit among the less attractive.

God, can she be any more obvious?

She keeps looking at him. Not just looking at him but _looking _at him. He notices it. Of course he does. He's not blind. And he's playing into it; the bastard. He's looking right back at her. It doesn't matter what they're saying out loud. They can talk all the policy they want. Spit off statistics and numbers. Point out discrepancies in charts. But their eyes are having a completely different conversation. He can't do anything but sit here and watch.

Since when did Angelica Schuyler giggle like that? He'd known her for fives years and never heard that sound come out of her before. All of a sudden she's some blushing school girl. Fluttering her eyelashes and twisting her fingers in her hair. Openly flirting with Thomas Jefferson of all people. Mr. Southern gentleman asshole himself. The man spent eight good years of his life in Virginia but wants to pretend he's fucking king of the south or something. Seriously! The guy hasn't stayed a full day below the mason dixon line in twenty years. Yet somehow has an accent stronger than Johnny fucking Cash. He's all _darlin' _this and _y'all _that. And it's such bullshit. He's lived in New York City longer than Alexander has been in the U.S. 

"Mr. Jefferson-"

"Call me Thomas, ma'am." He offers.

Angelica eats that shit right on up. 

"Thomas." She corrects herself. "I have to applaud you on how detailed this report is." She flips a page. Nodding her approval. "Is everything done so precisely upstairs?"

_Upstairs _referring to their parent company. Which apparently _Thomas _is one of the heads of. Alexander met the man a hand full of times. Each time he was regarded with as much interest as one would old gum on a Brooklyn side walk. But this was his first time actually meeting Angelica. The pair did phone call calls, video chat meetings, and emailed regularly. So they weren't complete strangers. Angelica was anxious about meeting him for the entire week. It's been on the schedule for two weeks and four days. And Alexander is supposed to believe his boss's new hair and dress is a coincidence? Ha!

Thomas smiles in a prideful way. As if he needs the approval of a subordinate. "The devil's in the details, ma'am."

Hell yeah it is. 

"I was wondering, Thomas," his name wraps around her tongue. "About this line on page three."

That one inquiry leads to Alexander having to sit in on the 'meeting' for another thirty two minutes. Thirty two minutes of him plotting ways to murder Thomas Jefferson and his stupidly perfect afro. Hamilton resists the urge to start a slow clap when the man finally stands up to take his leave. Ever the southern gentleman, he kisses the back of Angelica's hand instead of shaking it like a normal person. Though not before telling her how much he looks forward to working closely with her in the future. He offers Alexander no more than a polite head nod on his way out the door. As soon as it shuts, Alexander glares. No longer forced to keep up the guise of professionalism. 

"What the fuck was that?"

His boss raises an eyebrow. "A meeting." She begins stacking papers on her desk to avoid looking at him. "A very important one. I hope you were paying attention."

"_I hope you were paying attention._" He mocks immaturely. He wasn't. He'll look over the report at his desk later. 

"Alex."

"Don't you 'Alex' me." He stalks over to where she sits. To be closer to her. To be further away from the door where someone might overhear. "You were flirting with him."

"Excuse me?" Angelica laughs right in his face to hide the fact that she wasn't going to deny it. Nothing like the laugh she saved for _Thomas._

"You heard what I said."

The laughter stops abruptly. Alexander can see the switch flipping in her. The one that turns her from Angelica to Ms. Schuyler. Any other day that's enough to make him tuck his tail and kneel. But he just spent the better half of an hour watching the woman he was in love with flirt with a man he hated. And could do nothing except pretend to take notes about what they talked about. So he is as livid as she is annoyed right now. This is going to be one of their uglier fights for sure.

Angelica sits the papers in a neat pile on the edge of her desk. "I was not flirting with Thomas. He is my boss. So I was polite." She stands up then. Looking at Alexander like he's nothing more than the guy who makes her coffee. "I am _your _boss, Hamilton. So you will not only be polite, you will be respectful. Watch how you address me."

He doesn't quite tuck his tail, though his shoulders do sag a little. "Angelica-"

"Ms. Schuyler." She corrects, rounding her desk. "When we are in this office building you refer to me as Ms. Schuyler."

"Angie, come on." Alexander whines. "I'm allowed to be upset. You put on a pretty dress and lowered your hair all for him. You were giggling and smirking and giving him bedroom eyes. Which is your prerogative. But then you made me sit in on it. You didn't need me to take minutes for this meeting. You just wanted to have me in here to hurt my feelings or something."

"Hurt your-" Angelica takes a deep breath "Hamilton, you are my assistant. You were in here because that's expected of you. This was not some secret ploy to make you feel sad." 

Alex focuses on the wall past her head. "Understood." 

"Furthermore, you are _not _my boyfriend or anything of the like. You do not get to throw a temper tantrum because I offered a smile to another man."

"Alright."

"I _do not _belong to you."

"I get it." He's clenching his jaw so hard that his teeth hurt.

His boss scoffs. Like it's the most ridiculous notion in the world. "You don't get to be jealous, Alexander." 

"Don't get to be-" Alexander tries the words on his tongue. They taste all wrong. "_I _don't get to be jealous?" He gives her a chance to say it again. To hear how stupid she sounds. When she only stares at him in response, he continues. "I have every got damn right to be jealous." Alex pokes his chest with each word. "If you're texting me at two in the morning asking me to come over and cuddle with you, I get to be jealous. If you spend the majority of your weeknights _begging _me not to stop touching you, I get to be jealous." He walks up to her. Crowding her. "I have been inside of you, skin to skin, deeper than any of your therapists have gotten. And you don't think i have the right to be jealous? Angelica, your mouth has been on every inch of my body and vise versa. I can be as jealous as I fucking want to be."

It takes a while for her to say anything. He can see her chest moving up and down too quickly. He can feel it against his own. It feels beautiful. Like their heartbeats are connecting. She's beautiful. 

"You're ridiculous." Is all she manages. She doesn't push him away. She's looking at him like Angelica again. Like he means something.

So he presses his luck. "If Thomas Jefferson ever comes in this office again and so much as _smiles _at you, I'm going to break his fucking nose. I don't care if I get fired or sued or whatever."

"Oh please." She rolls her eyes. But those same eyes are darkening. Of course they are. This is Angelica's thing. The real reason she got all dressed up and flashed their boss bedroom eyes for an hour. It makes her feel good to see Alexander grovel after her. He knows that. He knows _her. _If this is the outcome she wants, she doesn't have to go through those lengths to get it. She should know that by now. She should know him.

"I can't believe you wore a dress." 

"I've worn dresses before."

"Not like this one." He grabs at the fabric around her hips. Groaning quietly when he realizes its too tight to pull at. "Does it zip?"

Her head shakes. "It's a pull over."

"Then pull it up." Then she's nodding. Alexander takes a step back. Watches in awe as inch by inch of her thighs are revealed until he's looking at the green lace of her panties. He touches the top of them and she flinches. So tense. So on edge. Good for her. "I bought these." Another nod. "Do you want to take them off?" This time a head shake. "Oh baby." He breathes the words. "On the desk."

Angelica hops onto her desk without much fanfare. Her legs spread to make room for Alexander to fit between them. He always fits in so perfectly. That has to mean something. He was made to be there. Alex makes quick work of his belt and zipper. Pulling his pants off his waist and allowing them to pool at his ankles. Naked sex is much more intimate but a quickie in the office is much more fun.

She pulls Alexander close for a kiss. Her lips are dry against him. That damn matte lipstick she insists on wearing. While it doesn't make for the softest kisses, it's the safer option. It doesn't stain his lips or smear like her normal lipstick. 

Angelica focuses on the kiss. Biting at Alexander's lips. Licking into his mouth. Alexander, on the other hand, navigates his attention a little lower. His fingers tug at the seat of her panties. Instantly being met with warm welcome. She's beyond ready. Probably has been since the three of them sat down in her office. He uses his right hand to hold her underwear to the side. He takes himself in his left hand. Letting the anticipation build in his lower spine as he aligns himself with her.

Alexander pushes in. Barely. Just the tip. Yet it still feels like liberation. He isn't ashamed of the way he whimpers into her mouth. He isn't allowed to be ashamed because Angelica eats that shit up. Literally swallows the pathetic noise greedily.

Suddenly Alexander can't remember if the door is locked. It's not like it matters. No one would walk into Angelica's office without warning. Still someone _could. _The thought excites him as much as it scares the hell out of him. He pushes in further. Her legs tighten around him. Her nails dig into the sleeves of his button up. She's being so quiet. 

The intercom on her desk chirps to life. "Ms. Schuyler." It's Martha from the front desk downstairs. 

Angelica extracts her lips from his slowly. Reaching over to press a button. "Yes, Martha?" Her voice is strained and low. Which could happen from a number of things. Fatigue. Stress. No one would think she was being fucked on her desk.

If Martha hears it, she ignores it. "I tried calling but you must have forgotten to take your phone off silent after your meeting with Mr. Jefferson."

"I must have. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know your sister is on her way up with lunch. It smells delicious. I think it's from that place on-"

"Thank you, Martha." Angelica presses the button again. Effectively silencing her end of the conversation.

Realization dawns on them at the same time. 

"_Shit_."

She pushes Alexander away from her. Which isn't a problem because he's scrambling to put space between them. He tries not to panic while he's yanking his pants up and tucking his shirt back in. But his hands are shaking and it's taking longer than it should. When he glances over he sees Angelica isn't doing so well either. Her dress is refusing to cooperate with her hands. Riding up her thighs when she's trying so hard to pull it back down to her knees. Still she's proper before Alexander is. So she rushes over with hands steadier than his to fix his belt and zip his slacks. 

"Open a window." His boss demands. "I don't want her to smell-"

"I know." Alexander lifts the blinds and pushes the window up. There's no wind blowing. No way the smell of them will escape in the minutes it takes her sister to walk into the office. He could leave out before she comes in. Make it less obvious what they'd been up to. But he is still so hard that it hurts. It would be impossible to hide when he walks through that door. Alex settles on facing the bookshelf. Hiding his entire front. He pretends to read through the titles. Thinking of anything that could kill his mood.

Angelica is sitting behind her desk. Flipping through Jefferson's report when her sister walks in. Without knocking.

"Angie!" She does a little dance over to her. Holding the bags from some takeout place high in her hands. "Guess what I picked up?"

"You and I both know what's in those bags, Liza." She laughs. "Sit down, will you?" 

"Hey, Betsy." Alexander speaks up from his place in the corner.

"Alex!" She's clearly pleased to see him. "I didn't even see you there." 

He turns to face her fully. He isn't completely soft but at least it isn't alarmingly obvious anymore. "That's because you're always more happy to see Angelica."

"Oh, don't be jealous, Hamilton." His boss teases. 

"How could I not be?" Alexander is slowly walking over to them.

Elizabeth meets him half way. Greeting him with an expected, chaste kiss on the lips. Alexander returns it instinctively. After five years together, it's routine. "I love you both." 

"But you love me more, right?" Angelica asks as she digs through the bags to remove the containers. 

Eliza winks at her but confirms nothing. "Alex, do you want to have lunch with us? There's more than enough food."

His wife sits down across from her sister. Right where their frantic bodies were just minutes before. Angelica glances at the spot and then up at him. She's thinking about it too. They're both staring at him. Waiting for his answer. 

"I can't." He shrugs. Angelica looks relieved. Elizabeth looks disappointed. He consoles his wife with a kiss on the forehead. "I have a few things to finish before I can take a break. Angelica, can I get that report? I just need to highlight a few points." 

"Of course." She passes him Thomas Jefferson's stupid report. "You keep that copy. Scan it for me." 

"Yes, ma'am."

Eliza watches the exchange with a warm smile. "Angie, you're working my poor husband to death. He never gets home before eight and now he can't even have lunch with his wife and sister?"

"I can't believe this." His boss says around her fork. "First you tell me to hire him because he's such a hard worker. And now you're telling me to stop making him work? What do you want from me, woman?" 

Elizabeth giggles. "Thank you for that again."

"You've been thanking me seven months. You can stop now. Plus _I _should be the one thanking _you. _Alexander is the hardest working employee I've ever had."

"Is that an actual compliment?" He gasps.

Angelica rolls her eyes. "Go scan my damn report, Hamilton." 

"Aye aye captain." Her turns for the door and stops. "Oh and babe?"

"Yes?"

Eliza answers at the same time Angelica mumbles a bored,

"Hmm?" She immediately realizes her mistake and tries to disguise it as a moan of appreciation for her food. 

It would be funny. If it weren't so damn messed up.

"Never mind." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm so stuck on hurting Eliza in all my stories. I LOVE Eliza! Also I loved writing that so much. I hope you loved reading it. If you didn't shut up and don't tell me. If you did please leave comments and kudos. They are the reason I live. Thank you for reading!


End file.
